The present invention relates generally to vaults for coffins and specifically to vaults having unique shapes or capable of holding coffins of unique shapes. The terms casket and coffin as used herein are interchangeable.
One embodiment of an half heart shaped vault comprises a half heart shaped cover and a half heart shaped enclosure having a bottom and a vertical side wall that forms essentially a half heart shape whereby a heart shaped coffin (see U.S. application Ser. No. 12/390,400 of Antoine Elhaj, filed Feb. 20, 2009, entitled “Broken Heart Shaped Coffin”; and Ser. No. 12/430,882 of Antoine Elhaj, filed Apr. 27, 2009, entitled “Broken Heart Shaped Coffin”) can be placed therein.
Another embodiment (FIGS. 1 & 2) comprises a complementary pair of first and second half heart shaped vaults being mirror images of each other so that they can be buried in the ground to form a unitary heart shape.
One embodiment of a vault comprises, a rectangular cover, and a rectangular enclosure assembly having, a rectangular bottom and a vertical side wall attached to the bottom essentially around the periphery thereof, a curved support base adapted to hold a heart shaped coffin, and four curved support members attached to the bottom and being adapted to support the curved support base vertically above the bottom.
One of skill in the art would appreciate that other means are possible of vertically supporting the curved base member sufficient to hold a coffin (e.g. it could be attached directly to the side walls or rest upon posts).